1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various displays applied to multimedia devices, such as television sets, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigation units, game units, etc., have been developed.
One such display, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display (or organic light emitting display), has been presented. The OLED display is a self-emissive display device and has advantages, such as a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, a fast response time, etc.
The OLED display includes an organic light emitting display panel, and recently, a variety of methods for discharging heat generated by the organic light emitting display panel to outside of the OLED display has been developed.
For example, Republic of Korea Patent No. 10-1524728 (International Patent Application Publication No. WO2015-093825), titled “HIGH-HEAT DISSIPATION CERAMIC COMPOSITE, METHOD FOR MANUFACTURING SAME, AND USE THEREOF,” discloses a heat dissipation agent having high emissivity.